Anthem of the Angels
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: Ever heard of an out of body experience? Following the event of TRACKS, Skye lays comatose in a SHIELD hospital. As the surgeries begin, she finds herself out of her body as a spirit. In the following days she sees how each team member reacts towards the tragedy. Will she develop new feelings towards her teammates, or will this all be forgotten when she wakes? If she ever does.
1. Chapter 1 (What is This?)

**Chapter One (What Is This?)**

An out-of-body experience, that's what it was. She laid there on that hospital bed, practically dead. But no, she was here, seeing everything that was going on in the hospital.

Somehow, her spirit and mind lay outside of her comatose and broken body. She saw how each of the team reacted to seeing her there. She had been through several surgeries to keep her alive, but it still wasn't enough. Death still laid in waiting for her.

The shots were brutal. She had gone in, all by herself, to find the Cybertek package that they had been after. It sat in a wine cellar on a table near a hypobaric machine. Inside of it laid Mike Peterson, who was presumed dead after a mission gone wrong.

Then Quinn had walked in. Took Mike out of the machine and woke him. Mike was now controlled by the Clairvoyant. Quinn then took a machine out of the package and placed it on Mike's amputated leg. It then transformed into a full-sized cybernetic leg.

Quinn ordered Mike to kill Skye, but Mike refused and said it wasn't part of his orders and he went upstairs. Skye backlashed at Quinn, but then he fired.

It was just one shot to the stomach, and then another. Quinn took the bleeding Skye in his arms and then left her on the ground to die. Then Coulson and the team arrived.

They panicked and Simmons had Skye placed in the hypobaric chamber. At this point she had no pulse, but the machine stabilized the pressure inside of her enough to bring back her pulse. Then it was loaded onto the Bus to find a SHIELD medical facility.

They arrived at one and Skye was immediately ushered into surgery, and the team was left to wait in unbearable agony. That's when the first experience struck.

* * *

Skye groaned and blinked her eyes in pain. She looked around and panicked. She seemed to be in an operating room viewing area. "How did I get here?" she asked herself.

She looked down into the room to see the numerous surgeons bustling about, hurrying around a bloodied figure on the table. They talked fast and nervously, as though they were loosing the patient.

The doors behind her then swung open and Skye spun around in fear to see two agents walk in. But oddly enough, they didn't see her, at all. Skye thought this was strange, she was right there in front of them, but they didn't see her.

She waved her arms in front of them and they didn't respond. "What the Hell?" she asked. They didn't hear that either. But they were still talking to each other and she listened in.

"Hill, we don't know what to do. She's fading fast and Coulson and his team are extremely frantic." the African-American agent, who strangely enough had an eyepatch, said. "Actually, there is nothing to do."

Skye's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the team. What did they have to do with this?"

"Fury, don't let this turn into Coulson's dilemma." Hill said. "Let the surgeons try a natural way. That's what Coulson would want." Hill turned around and went out the door.

"Fury?" Skye asked. "As in _Director _Fury? What's going on?"

Fury followed Hill out the door.

Skye started to panic, "What is going on? What's Coulson and them have to do with this? Why is the director in this? Who's down there?"

She went to the window and looked to the body on the table. She froze in complete terror, "W-What is this?" she stammered. The body that lay bloodied and broken on the operating table was no other than herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Fury, or Hill, Marvel does. I really don't know what this is, this popped in my head today and I really wanted to do this. Hopefully I can keep this updated along with my other two AoS fics, one of which is about done. I don't know how this will go. I thought it would be interesting to see how Skye would react if she could she how the rest of the keep was reacting towards the shooting. Keep reading and please review!~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2 (May)

**Chapter Two (May)**

Skye's consciousness arose again, but this time in a hospital room. She looked to see that now her body lay in bed comatose and hooked up to all sorts of machines. Clearly these things were keeping her alive.

Pain welled in her stomach, she had no clue how she had gotten into this awful state. She remembered seeing a cyborg Mike stalk out of the cellar and then she looked at Quinn. There was a loud, echoing bag and then nothing. She couldn't remember anything after that, the immense trauma had wiped her memory.

She froze as talking seeped its way into the room. She looked to see May trying to get Coulson to go elsewhere, but Coulson was insisting that he should stay.

"Phil, no." May said. "You've been in here enough. I know you're worried, we all are. But you seriously need to go rest and clean up, you haven't in a while."

"But," Coulson started to protest.

"No buts. Go back to the Bus and rest up. Remember I promised to watch her for a while."

Skye heard Coulson grumble and stalk off. May then came into the room, shut the door, and settle down into the chair near the bed. Skye didn't move, there was no way that May could see or hear her.

Skye stood for a while and studied May. She was shocked to see grief in the agent's eyes. For the time that Skye knew May, she hadn't really shown much emotion. She watched as May looked to her broken, comatose body.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" May silently asked. "You're too young for something like this, much too young. Of everybody in this world, it happened to be you."

Skye took this all in. She couldn't believe that May was showing this much remorse. What had really happened to her? All she had seen was that she was gravely injured in some way. But what caused this?

"Skye," May said, looking at her unconscious body. "Quinn was taken care of, I promise. I made sure of it. He's locked away for good."

"Quinn?" Skye asked. "What does he have to do with this?"

It's almost like May had heard her, "Shooting a young agent like that, that doesn't go unpunished."

Skye's heart skipped several beats, "Quinn? Quinn shot me?" she asked. She wouldn't have thought that he had shot her. She'd also never thought that May would've ever called her an agent. This all sunk in deeply.

"I know you can't possibly hear me, but I am going to say this." May began. "I didn't always trust you. You know that. But recently, I've thought about you differently."

Skye couldn't believe it. _Melinda May _was saying all of this. Her of all people.

"You've proved yourself recently, with helping to find Coulson and all. It's about time I've learned to trust you, as long as you don't pull any gimmicks." May got up from her chair and went to the door, "You better hurry up and wake up, because we need you." She exited the room.

Skye couldn't take this all in. May was being nice to her? Well, nice to her comatose body. But it still counted. May was actually going to fully _trust _her? Skye couldn't believe it.

But why did Quinn shoot her? What led him to pull the trigger? She didn't understand one bit. And what did the Clairvoyant do to Mike? There was too many questions swimming around in her head. The one question was _why._

And where was the rest of the team? She pretty much knew where Coulson was at. But what about Fitzsimmons and Ward? Where were they?  
Skye gulped, "Oh Grant." she whispered. She didn't want to know how all of this was affecting him, not one bit. She dreaded to know the answer. Did he flip or did he stay stolid? There was no telling with that agent.

She looked to her broken body and about broke down in tears. She had no clue what was happening. Her real body laid in a coma, broken and bruised in a hospital bed while somehow her spirit was here.

She uttered one sentence before her consciousness slipped again, "How could this happen to me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Wow, so much response for the first chapter! Thanks! There's probably going to be about ten chapters. Skye sees that May's feelings towards her has changed for the better. May is learning to fully trust Skye. But what about Ward? How is he doing? What about Fitzsimmons or Coulson? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	3. Chapter 3 (Fitzsimmons)

**Chapter Three (Fitzsimmons)**

"Look at her, she doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve this pain."

Skye found herself to be looking at Leo and Jemma. They had come into the room at some point, Skye's consciousness appeared only a while after that. Grief filled the two young agent's faces.

"I could've done more." Simmons said. "I could've done more and she probably be better right now."

Fitz place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Jemma, don't put the blame on yourself. It wasn't your fault, it was Quinn's. He was the one that shot her."

Simmons' lip twitched, "I know that there was more that could've been done when we found her. I-I panicked and decided that the hypobaric chamber was the best option. Yes, it brought her pulse back, but I feel that it was the wrong thing to do.

"She was probably in there too long. I knew if she stayed in there too long, the low temperature would cause brain damage. That's probably why she isn't waking up." Simmons was frantic now.

Fitz shook his head, trying to comfort her, "No. I don't think it's that. You, we all tried the best that we could. We aren't prepared for things like that. Becoming a SHIELD agent has its risks, but you'd never think that it would hit so close to home like that."

Simmons took a nervous gulp and looked to Skye's broken body, "I still feel that there could had been something else done."

Skye blinked, watching the two agents. They were about as close as you could get to best friends to her, she hated seeing them like this. "Jemma," Skye whispered. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. You did all you could."

Skye wanted to reach and reassure her two friends, but she couldn't. Technically, she wasn't even there. Her real self lay comatose in that hospital bed. She was just some kind of apparition somehow. She was experiencing all of this either because she was close to completely flatlining or something else was at hand.

But all she wanted was to comfort her teammates, her friends, and she couldn't even do that. She felt useless. She lay there unconscious while the rest of the team waited in complete pain.

"I-I just don't know what to do." Simmons stammered. "I want to help more, but I can't. There is nothing to do."

"Jemma, you've done everything you could." Fitz replied, trying to put on a comforting smile. "Hopefully time is on our side and she'll wake up soon. All we can do is wait."

Simmons took one last glance at Skye before walking out of the room without saying another word to Fitz.

"Jemma?" Fitz whispered to himself. "A-Are you going to be ok?"

It hurt Skye to see them like this. Simmons was unraveling at the seams and Fitz was becoming broken inside, not knowing what to do.

Yes, SHIELD agents knew there was a life and death risk when coming into the organization. They would never think that it would actually happen to them, so they don't prepare themselves for the unthinkable. And when it would happen, everything would fall apart.

Fitz and Simmons were lab agents, they weren't supposed to see this kind of action. They were supposed to stay in labs and work behinds the scenes. Fitz was supposed to invent new tech and Simmons was supposed to be the one to research new biological things. They weren't supposed to see any of this.

But now they did and Skye felt bad for it. She was now watching her very own team fall completely apart at the seams.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Skye now sees how her tragedy has affected Fitzsimmons and she is heartbroken. Fitz is trying to comfort a broken Simmons, but he is failing. Simmons blames herself and thinks she failed to help Skye. Will they fall apart even more? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	4. Chapter 4 (Will I be With Them Again?)

**Chapter Four (Will I Ever be With Them Again?)**

Skye decided to walk the lone hallways of the SHIELD medical building. They were empty as far as she could tell, but that didn't matter anyway. No one could see her.

She walked place to place, seeing all who was in the rooms. They were mostly ICU patients; the severely injured and ill. And she was one of them. She was left in a comatose state and may never wake again.

That hurt her. She never said goodbye to anyone, well sort of to Fitz, but she didn't have any proper farewells. She went in that estate and didn't come out the way she hoped. Those two bullets ruined everything.

Those two bullets shattered her life, and most likely ended it as well. They also had shattered the lives of the rest of the team. There was no way that they would come out of this, even if she lived, the same. They would be different.

Skye sighed and decided to go back to her room, if you could call it that. Her body, her anchor, was there. She thought she probably shouldn't stray far from it.

She approached the closed off room. She had been placed in a high-priority ICU room right after the emergency surgery. There were doctors and nurses constantly coming in and out of there checking to see if there were any signs of normal bodily activity, but they hadn't found any yet.

She passed through the wall without even opening the door, she could do that now. But she hoped that it wouldn't last for long, she wanted to be in her physical body again.

The heart monitor's slight, slow beeping was the only signal that Skye was actually alive. If you didn't see it and just looked at her, you would assume that she was dead. Her skin was stark white, it looked like there was no life in her body.

She asked herself if she would ever be with the team again, or if this was the last time that she would ever see them. She missed them with all of her heart. She missed all of them, even May. She still couldn't believe what she had heard May say.

Skye felt hollow and numb without them. She didn't know what to do. The only thing she wanted was for all of this to live, nothing else.

Footsteps shattered her momentary silence and she turned to see Coulson walk into the room, pain and grief on his face.

She hurt with him. Coulson had taken her in when nobody else did. He had practically become the father she'd never had. He was the person that Skye trusted the most.

Now he was bent and broken; filled with unbearable pain. And it was absolute Hell for Coulson to see Skye like this.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I dont own AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter this time. This was mostly one for Skye's feelings. These will come every so often. Coulson is next and then Ward, then there will be a combination of characters in the chapters. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	5. Chapter 5 (Coulson)

**Chapter Five (Coulson)**

Skye watched as Coulson slowly trudged into the room, head hung low. He went over to the chair and slumped down into it. He hung low for a few minutes until he finally lifted his head up and looked at Skye's unconscious body.

"Skye," he whispered. "I'm sorry for all of this. Really I am."

Skye was shocked to hear Coulson. It seemed as though he was blaming himself.

"I shouldn't have requested that mission from the Italian police. I thought it would lead directly to the Clairvoyant. I didn't think that it would lead straight to the barrel of a gun." Coulson spoke slowly, trying to hold back tears.

"It did get Quinn finally arrested, but I didn't think that it would happen like that."

Skye gulped, "No, Coulson. Don't blame yourself. You aren't to blame." she said to nothing. "It wasn't yours or Simmons' fault, it was Quinn's."

"Skye, I trusted you from day one." Coulson said. "Ever since we picked you up out of that old van. I know that the rest of the team didn't for a while, but now they do."

Skye tried to hold back tears.

"Honestly, you were like the daughter I never had. When I joined SHIELD, I gave up the chance at a normal life." Coulson continued. "I gave up finding a wife, having children, and being a father. All that was thrown away."

Skye couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Then you came along and you basically became an adopted daughter to me." he said. "That's why I watched you carefully, why I made sure that you made the right choices inside of SHIELD."

Skye was now fighting back tears. She was basically Coulson's daughter. Now that she thought about it, Coulson was the father that she never had. She grew up in several foster homes, due to the fact that SHIELD was moving her around to keep her safe from unknown pursuers. She never had a true family, but now she did.

"As soon as Quinn told me that I shouldn't let you on your own like that, I immediately knew something was wrong. But I didn't think that it would be of this magnitude." Coulson went on. "I'd never thought that this would happen."

Skye knew that Coulson was broken on the inside as well. The trauma of this tragedy was just too much for him. Coulson just had found out what really had happened in 'Tahiti', and that was too much trauma to start with.

Skye didn't know what he had found out. But all that she knew was that the information had definitely traumatized him because for several days after Coulson had been rescued, he had went into some kind of depressive slump.

Then he had taken it upon himself to find out who Skye really was. He and May had went to Mexico to find former SHIELD agent Lumley. He knew who Skye really was, in a way.

Around the time Skye was just a small infant, an entire SHIELD team and a small Chinese village was massacred protecting an 084, an object of unknown origin. Lumley and another agent had found the 084 in a dead agent's arms.

The 084 turned out to be no other that Skye. Once Coulson had told her what he and May had found out, he immediately tried to calm her down.

"Skye, I am really sorry for this." Coulson repeated. "And I hope you will wake up soon. Because, Ward really needs you. He's a complete mess."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Skye finds out Coulson's true feelings about her and that something is really wrong with Ward. (There may not be an update for a while. There is supposed to be a bad ice storm coming in tomorrow and power may be out for a while, so bear with the wait.) How big of a mess is Ward? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	6. Chapter 6 (Ward)

**Chapter Six (Ward)**

Skye found herself now in a waiting area of the hospital, with Coulson's words still echoing through her head. "_Ward needs you. He's a complete mess."_

What was wrong with Ward? He was always calm and collected. Why was he a complete mess? These thoughts swarmed Skye's consciousness.

She looked to see Simmons, Fitz, and May trying to hold back an enraged-looking Ward. Fury and grief filled his normally calm eyes.

"What the Hell do you mean I can't see her?!" Ward screamed. "I haven't seen her since she was locked in this dump!"

"Grant, calm down!" May yelled. 'It was Coulson's decision. He thinks that it's best that you don't see her right now."

That's bull!" he snapped. "He's let you and Fitzsimmons see her. Why can't I?!"

"He doesn't know how you will take it." Fitz said. "And so far, you aren't doing too well."

"What?!" Ward growled. "The last time I saw her was when she was being carted into this damn place. And now I may never see her alive again."

Fitz gulped, "I-I really don't know why Coulson is ordering this, but- but I think it is for the best." he stammered.

Ward glared at Fitz, fury seeping from his eyes, "And why do you think _that_?! Why do you agree with Coulson? Do you think I'm _unstable_?!"

"I- Um- I-I don't know."

"Do you?!"

"I said I don't know!"

"You do know!" Ward hissed and threw a punch at Fitz's face, hitting him square in the eye.

"Grant!" May yelled. "Stop it, now!"

Ward stepped back a few feet, anger still radiating from him.

"Simmons, go take Fitz somewhere else and get his eye checked out." May ordered.

Simmons nodded and took Fitz by the hand and led him off, Fitz clutching his eye with his other hand.

May spun and glared at Ward, "What the Hell was that?" she asked. "What is wrong with you? This isn't you, you would never punch Fitz."

Ward remained silent.

"Grant, talk to me. What is wrong with you? Look, we're all distraught right now, but that didn't give you the right to blow up on Fitz like that. It's not just grief that's causing that, there's something else."

Anger still poured from the agent's eyes. He hissed and turned around, stalking off deeper into the hospital.

May remained in the same spot, "Coulson, where are you when we need you?" she asked herself as she went off to find Coulson.

Skye remained frozen, not knowing what to do. She couldn't believe what Ward had just done. May was right, he would never throw a punch at Fitz. But there was one time he almost did, when the Beserker Staff was the problem. Ward had ended up touching it and becoming fueled with its rage. Was it possible that it was happening all over again, but just in a bigger and more serious scale?

Tears welled in her eyes as she became aware that something was wrong with the agent, and she was standing here helpless, not able to do a single thing about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Something is wrong with Ward, and it isn't good. He isn't just consumed with grief, he's consumed with immense rage. What's the pulling force behind it, and how can it be stopped? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	7. Chapter 7 (All Hope is Lost)

**Chapter Seven (All Hope is Lost) **

Skye walked the halls of the hospital once again, truly not knowing where to go or what to do. What she had just seen with Ward broke her heart. Honestly, as she thought about it, Ward was the most broken of them all. Even if there was something else wrong with him. She had never seen Ward act so violent.

"It's alright Fitz, the swelling isn't that bad. Just keep ice on it and keep the cut clean and bandaged." Skye stopped at the sound of talking. It sounded like Simmons to her. Of course it was Simmons, who else had an accent like that and was talking to someone named Fitz?

"That's easy for you to say." Fitz grumbled. "You're not the one with the eye that you can barely see out of. I honestly don't know what Ward's problem is."

"Fitz, he's upset just like the rest of us." Simmons replied. "You just have to give him time."

Fitz and Simmons now came into view and they stopped mere feet from Skye's ghostly body.

"I know that much Jemma. It's not just that." Fitz said. "Something else is wrong with him, I just know it. He would never act like that, even if Skye wasn't in a coma." His sad face was trained on Simmons' eyes. "Just think about it, Jemma."

"Fitz, Simmons, why are you two here?"

Skye turned to see Coulson walk up out of pretty much nowhere, grief still drilled into his normally comforting face.

Fitz turned to look at the older agent, "Sir, well, y-you see,"

"Leo, what happened to your face?" Coulson asked, concern filling his voice. "Why is it bandaged and swollen?"

"Um, ah, I, um, he," Fitz couldn't find a proper way to explain what had occurred about an hour ago. "He, ah,"

"It's Ward sir," Simmons said for Fitz.

"Ward?" Coulson asked. "What about him? Where is he?"

"W-We don't know. We told him earlier that he couldn't see Skye because of your order, and he completely lost it. Fitz tried reasoning with him and he threw a punch after screaming for a while. Then he stormed off."

Coulson frowned and shook his head sadly, "I don't need more to deal with. Skye's enough."

"How is she?" Fitz asked, trying to change the subject.

"Still exactly the same, she hasn't improved or worsened. Hopefully that's good for now." Coulson replied. "But with Ward, do you have any clue to what could have caused this outrage, other than the grief? Because something doesn't add up here."

"I-I don't know." Fitz stammered. "The only other time this has ever happened was with the, _Berserker Staff._" Fitz trailed off.

Skye gulped, "Please, not this again." she whispered. She had seen the pain that the staff had caused Ward, and she didn't want him living through it again.

Coulson gulped, "You're not telling me that the staff has something to do with what happened, are you?"

"It's possible that the effects never fully faded away." Simmons inquired. "And now they are flaring up because of the grief he's feeling. There's natural anger in there somewhere. He either feels guilty or is putting the blame on someone."

Coulson sighed, "I _definitely _don't need this today." He turned his back to the two young lab agents. "C'mon, we need to find him, fast."

* * *

Ward stormed down the halls in blind fury, searching for Skye's room. He was never told or shown where it was at, it was kept from him. And he didn't know why.

"It's _their _fault." he spat. "They didn't protect her." Ward was now wrongly placing the blame on the team. The seething rage clouded his thought and that was the only blame he could place.

He scanned the different rooms, looking through the window of each and every one. Every single time, there was no sight of Skye. He didn't know what to do. He just kept searching for the one thing that mattered to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Coulson finds Simmons and the injured Fitz and finds out what is going on with Ward. Is it really the after-effects of the Berserker Staff causing all of the trouble? And Ward is now putting the blame upon the rest of the team in his time of rage. Can the team find him before something bad happens? And what about Skye, will she ever wake? Or will she remain in her between-the-worlds state? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! (Seriously, this story needs more reviews.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	8. Chapter 8 (Anger and Rage)

**Chapter Eight (Anger and Rage)**

Coulson, Fitzsimmons, and May finally found Ward leaning up against a wall, rage and grief etched into his face. Ward turned around to face them, anger flowing from his eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked. "Where the Hell is she?"

Coulson put a hand on Ward's shoulder, "Grant, first you need to calm down before you do anything."

Ward slapped Coulson's hand off with brute force, "Why the Hell do I need to _calm _down?!" he growled. "You don't realize the situation do you? Skye is dying and you're not doing a single _damn _thing!"

"Ward, please." Fitz quietly said. "Don't do this."

Ward hissed and turned around. Fitz shrunk back, afraid that he was going to get hit again. His eye was still killing him.

"And why are you telling me that again?!" he snapped. "Like you can do anything. And you realize who is to blame here."

"Don't blame yourself, Grant." Coulson said quietly, trying to calm down the enraged agent. "You are not at fault."

"He's telling the truth." Fitz piped.

"Yeah, it's _**your fault.**_" Ward hissed.

Fitz was stung by Ward's venomous words. "W-What? What tha' Hell d-do you m-mean?" he stammered.

"Grant." May said sternly.

Ward inched closer to the lab agent, "Oh you know it." His face was seething with raw wrath. "You let her go in _**all by herself.**_ And you didn't take the chance to stop her. You let her go in, you could've stopped her."

Fitz shrunk back behind Simmons, afraid that Ward might severely hurt him.

"Grant, stop this _**now.**_" Coulson hissed. "Fitz is not to blame."

Ward whipped around to face the senior agent, "And what about you?" he asked. "You're the reason why we went on that mission. If you never sought out the mission and just left it to the Italians, we wouldn't be in this disaster."

Coulson was becoming fed with the agent, even if there was something wrong with him. Ward was placing the blame on people that weren't even at fault. "Grant, none of us are to blame for this. It was all Quinn. He was the one that shot Skye. He was the one that left her to die. Blame him, not us."

Ward's lip twitched with rage, "And where is he? Oh yeah, _**locked away **_in a cell. Like that's going to do any justice for Skye."

"Ward," May stated.

"Then let me at him!" Ward suddenly roared with explosive anger. "I want Ian Quinn _**dead**_! I want to watch him _**bleed out and die. I WANT TO KILL HIM!"**_

"Ward!" Coulson screamed. He turned to May, "May get Fitzsimmons out of here, I'll deal with Grant."

May nodded and walked off with the two lab agents.

Coulson turned back to face Ward again, but he was nowhere in sight. He had disappeared. Coulson cussed and went off to find the agent before something bad happened.

* * *

Ward stumbled into Skye's room at last, but he froze as soon as he saw Skye's comatose. He trembled and sunk into the chair. More intense grief washed over him. His eyes stayed frozen on Skye.

Then Skye's consciousness reappeared. She cringed to see Ward frozen in the chair, his eyes locked onto her unconscious body. "Oh my God, Grant." she whispered.

Ward then suddenly lifted his head, dull eyes darted around the room. Then they locked onto Skye's current form and shrunk in fear. He stumbled out of the chair, "W-What the Hell?!" he exclaimed.

Skye panicked. She didn't know what was going on.

Ward pointed a shaky finger at Skye, "What- What is this?! You're there, but you're _there_!"

Skye then realized that he was able to _see _her. She stepped closer to the frightened agent.

"W-What is this?!"

"Grant," she asked. "You can see me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward's rage grows and he starts to blame Fitz and Coulson. Then he explodes, screaming that he wants to kill Quinn. Later he stumbles finally into Skye's room. Suddenly he is able to she Skye's spirit. Why is this? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9 (Anthem of the Angels)

**Chapter Nine (Anthem of the Angels)**

* * *

**_Lyrics are from "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin. All rights go to them._**

* * *

"_White walls surround us, no light will touch your face again. Rain taps the window as we sleep among the dead."_

* * *

"Y-You can see me?" Skye asked. "You can actually see me?"

Ward was still shaking, "W-what are you?" he asked. "Y-You're a ghost, y-you're dead!" he wailed "You're dead!"

Skye held out her hand, trying to calm him down, "N-No!" she exclaimed. "I'm not dead, I'm alive. But I don't know what this is."

Ward reached for her hand, only to have it go through. She wasn't there physically, so she couldn't be touched physically. He tried again, only to fail once again.

"Grant, you can't touch me. I'm some sort of spirit entity." Skye said softly to reassure the unraveling agent. "So far you're the only one that can see me, and I don't know why."

"How is this happening?" he asked weakly. "Why are you here like this?"

Skye shook her head, "I don't know."

"Will you come back? Will you be alive again?"

"Grant, I'm not dead yet. I'm in a coma."

"They say you may never wake up again. Those bullets damaged too much."

"Hopefully they didn't. Hopefully Quinn failed in his orders."

Ward snarled at Quinn's name, "I want that damn idiot _**dead." **_he hissed. "I want him to _**rot in Hell**_."

Skye was startled by Ward's sudden change in tone, even though he was still trembling in the floor. "Grant, calm down. You don't need to do anything rash. Quinn does deserve to die, but you don't need to do it."

Ward whimpered, "But he needs to."

"Grant," Skye said sternly.

Ward looked up at her with big, sad eyes, "I don't want to lose you. I thought I lost you, I wanted him to pay."

* * *

"_Days go on forever, but I have not left your side. We can chase the dark together. If you go, then so will I."_

* * *

Skye couldn't believe what Ward had just said. She blushed, could she blush? She didn't know that Ward felt that way. "Grant, I won't leave you, I promise."

Ward faintly smiled, "And I how do I know that you wont abandon that promise?" he asked.

Skye gave him a big, heart-filled smile, "Because, _**I love you**_."

Suddenly Skye's apparition-like image faltered, surprising the both of them.

Skye looked at her hand, which seemed more transparent now. Was she fading? Was she dying? Was she finally dead? What was going on? Her image suddenly faltered again.

"S-Skye?" Ward asked. "What's going on? What's wrong with you?"

Her image faltered once more, almost completely fading, "I don't know." she said frantically. She was almost completely gone, "Grant, I don't know what's going on, but remember this, _**I will always be with**_," she didn't get to finish her sentence, she faded away before she could.

Ward stayed on the ground, mouth agape. "Skye?" he whispered. "Are you?" He trembled in fear and in grief and collapsed to the floor. He weakly lifted his head to look at Skye's comatose body to see she was still breathing. He screamed, "_**SKYE!**_"

* * *

"_There is nothing left of you, I can see it in your eyes. Sing the anthem of the angels, and say the last goodbye."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Oh snap, that happened. Ward finally sees Skye, but she fades away not too long after. Will Ward be ok, or is this his breaking point? I decided to use those lyrics for effect. Marvels' Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and **_please_**review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	10. Chapter 10 (Buried Beneath)

**Chapter Ten (Buried Beneath)**

* * *

**_Lyrics used are from "Buried Beneath" by Red. All rights go to_** _**them.**_

* * *

"_My eyes have adjusted to the dark, and so is my heart. The weight of the world has covered me. I'm in over my head. Am I living or dead? Can anyone hear me calling out? I'm calling out."_

* * *

"Grant?"

Ward turned around at the sound of Skye's voice. His face lightened as soon as he saw her, "Wow." he whistled. "You look amazing."

Skye had donned a gorgeous ball gown. Her hair was in curls, and her makeup looked amazing.

She smiled, "And you look handsome." Ward was wearing a tuxedo that she had picked out herself.

Ward smiled back, "You ready? This mission is a big one."

"As I'll ever be."

"Just a sec." Ward turned around to his bunk to grab the Night-Night Gun.

"You failed to protect me, Grant."

Ward froze. Was that Skye? Her voice had taken a much darker tone. He gulped, "W-What?"

"You didn't protect me." Skye wailed.

"What?" Ward turned around and froze as still as a statue when he saw Skye. He dropped the gun.

Skye's appearance had changed drastically. Her beautiful hair was now covered in sweat, it stuck to the sides of her face. Her makeup was smeared with tears and sweat. Her dress was ripped to shreds. Blood splattered the white material. She clutched her hand to her stomach, blood flowed from underneath.

"S-Skye?" Ward whimpered. "What? What is this?"

Skye slowly approached Ward, "You weren't there to protect me, and look at me."

"N-No, I, I, um, I didn't know." Tears were streaming down Ward's face.

"You let me die, Grant." Skye droned. Blood dripped to the floor from the wound.

"I-I didn't."

Skye reached out a bloody hand and smeared blood on Ward's spotless jacket. "You let me bleed out."

"I swear. I didn't. You know I would never." Ward was trembling at this point.

"And I thought _**you loved me**_."

* * *

"_Finally breaking, so where are you now? It's been such a long time. But I've tried to live without. I'm suffocating, need you to breathe. So reach me down and pull me up. Pull me up before I'm buried beneath."_

* * *

Ward woke with a start in a bad cold sweat. 'It was just a dream.' he thought. 'Yeah, a dream.'

"You're awake."

Ward looked to see Coulson standing on the other side of the room. "When did you get in here?" he asked.

"I've been in here." Coulson replied, crossing his arms. "Nurses alerted me that you passed out on the ground. I came in here and got you in that chair, thought you needed some sleep. Looks like it may have worked."

Ward numbly nodded.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Coulson said. "What's the matter?"

Ward shook his head, "Nothing," he grumbled. "Just a bad dream."

"Something's the matter with you, Grant. It wasn't just too long ago that you erupted onto Fitz and gave him a black eye, then you went psychotic in the hallway claiming that me and Fitz were to blame. Then you started screaming about how you wanted Ian Quinn to die." Coulson explained.

"Now you seem almost normal. Something still isn't right." he continued.

"I'm fine." Ward stated. "I promise."

"Ward," Coulson sighed. "The nurses told me before you passed out, you were talking to absolutely no one. Then you screamed Skye's name. Something isn't right."

"What? Where is she?" Ward asked numbly.

"Come again?"

"Skye. Where is she? She was here, talking to me."

"Ward, Skye's over there _**in a coma**_. There's no way that she was talking to you."

"No, she was." Ward insisted. "She appeared. Told me that she was still alive, then said she would never leave me after saying that she loved me, then she faded away."

Concern for the younger agent filled Coulson, "Grant, you're hallucinating. You need to be checked by a doctor. Something is wrong with you. This whole mess has you completely messed up. First you were raging, now you're hallucinating that Skye was talking to you."

Ward rose from his chair, "Coulson, I swear she was right here!" he exclaimed. "I'm not hallucinating!"

"Grant, I'm going to see if there is a doctor here that can see you. Something needs to be done." Coulson walked out, fearing that one of his best men was completely unraveling at the seams.

Ward stood frozen in the middle of the room and looked to Skye's comatose body, the heart monitor still beeping every so often, "I'm not crazy, right?"

* * *

"_Pull me up before I'm **buried beneath**."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward has a night terror about Skye, where she is saying that he failed to protect her. He wakes up and Coulson is in the room. He asks what's wrong, and Ward insists nothing. He insists that he talked to Skye, but Coulson swears that he is hallucinating and goes to find a doctor. Will Ward be ok? (There has been many updates today because it was a snow day, there will be a couple more tomorrow because I am off as well. Thank you Freak Southern Snow-Icestorm Thing.) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! (Sorry, I accidently uploaded a chapter from a another story, this is the right one.)~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	11. Chapter 11 (I Hear Her Breathe)

**Chapter Eleven (I Hear Her Breathe)**

* * *

_**Lyrics are from "I Hear Her Breathe" by Sent by Ravens.**_

* * *

"_She's been asleep for some time now, in a world of glass and paper doubt."_

* * *

Ward stared at Skye's comatose body, standing in a cloud of grief. Coulson now thought he was crazy for something that had actually happened. But Ward knew that Skye had appeared to him in that strange way. He knew that she had told him that she loved him.

His eyes shifted to Skye's stark-white face. The way the light shone on her made it look as thought she was suspended in time. She might as well be.

Ward thought back to what the doctor had originally told the team, _'The bullets damaged a couple of her internal organs pretty bad. The surgery fixed them the best they could be. But I'm afraid that she may never wake."_

He quickly pushed the statement out of his head. He didn't want to think about it now, and he still refused to believe them. He thought that she would wake up.

Coulson was searching for a cure within SHIELD, but Ward thought that it was a useless attempt. He was hoping that Skye would wake up naturally, without some kind of SHIELD chemical or whatever helping.

The doctor's words went on, _"The hypobaric chamber was a good idea to bring back her pulse. That worked, but I'm afraid that she was in there too long. She may have sustained permanent brain damage from the low temps."_

Ward trembled at the thought that he may forever lose Skye.

* * *

"_The doc explains in the best way he knows how, but the cancer found its way in through our mouths."_

* * *

Coulson approached Fitzsimmons and May. They were startled by the worry on his face.

"Phil," May asked. "What's the matter? Where's Ward?"

"He's fine. Still don't know why he passed out. I let him sleep, he seems fine now. But I think he's hallucinating." Coulson explained.

"Hallucinating?" Simmons asked. "Hallucinating what?"

"He believes that Skye was talking to him. Some kind of spirit image perhaps." Coulson replied. "Have any input?"

"The trauma from seeing Skye in her present state may have triggered them." Simmons explained. "But he may need to be looked at to make sure he's ok. Mostly because of the Berserker outburst earlier. We just need to make sure he's fine."

"And what 'bout Skye?" Fitz asked. "Any change?"

Coulson shook his head, "No. She's still the same." he sighed. "I just want all of this to end. I want her to wake up, but the doctors are saying she might not. I've been looking for something to help her from within SHIELD, but I've come up short of an answer."

"Where's Ward now?" May asked.

"He's still with Skye. It's probably best to leave him with her." Coulson replied.

"I'll go talk to him. I'll see if I can get anything from him." May walked off to go and find the agent.

"I still feel like this is all my fault." Simmons quickly said.

"Jemma, don't." Fitz warned.

"Simmons, it's not your fault." Coulson said softly. "It's Quinn's. And he's locked up in a secure SHIELD cell for it."

"But I knew that she was in the chamber for too long. The doctors say she may have brain damage, but they can't check because she's comatose. And they say it's probably from the chamber."

"Don't put the blame on yourself." Coulson said. "That was the only way at the moment to save her. And it did. She's just asleep."

"A-Are you sure?" Simmons asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to see if I can get somebody to look at Grant." Coulson said. "Don't stray too far." He disappeared down the hallway.

"Leo, is Coulson right? Will Skye wake up?" Simmons asked, now about to cry.

Fitz put his arm around Simmons' shoulder, "Jemma, hopefully she will."

* * *

"_Wake from your sleep precious one, wake up now. I can hear her breathe. She's coming back to me. And when she speaks, can we live with what we've done? She's moving and I am terrified that __**we can't hear the whisper**__."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward still believes that Skye will wake up. May goes to talk to him. Simmons still blames herself and Coulson and Fitz are telling her not to and it isn't her fault. (Yes I love using lyrics now, I think it adds effect.) Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	12. Chapter 12 (Falling Inside the Black)

**Chapter Twelve (Falling Inside the Black)**

* * *

**_Lyrics are from 'Falling Inside the Black' by Skillet._**

* * *

"_Tonight I'm so alone. This sorrow takes a hold. Don't leave me here so cold. Never want to be so cold."_

* * *

"Ward, you have to get some rest."

Ward turned his attention from Skye to see May walking into the room. "Why should I?" he asked. "Does it really matter?"

May looked at the agent, "Grant, Coulson said that you haven't been doing too well. What's the matter?" she asked.

Ward shook his head, "I've already told Coulson, nothing's the matter. I'm fine." May could hear the anger brimming in his voice again. "Everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me." May said sternly. "Coulson said you've been seeing things. Is that right?"

"Look, I'm not hallucinating." Ward snapped. "I swear she was right here." He looked to Skye's body and then back to May. "She was here, talking to me. She said she wasn't dead. She even said that she loved me."

May sighed and shifted her feet, "Ward, there is no possible way that could've happened. You're tired. The trauma's got you on the edge. You need to rest."

"And how is that going to help something that has actually happened?" Ward asked through his teeth. "You're all labeling me as crazy."

"No we're not." May responded. "We're just saying that you need a break. You're exhausted. Get some sleep. Coulson says the last sleep you had was from you passing out into the floor."

"I don't want to sleep." Ward stressed the words. "I mean, I can't. Every time I even fall asleep I have nightmares that immediately wake me. I haven't been able to sleep the past couple of nights."

"And what are they about?" May asked.

Ward sighed, "They're about Skye. They keep showing her getting shot over and over. Showing her broken and bloodied over and over. The nightmares echo one thing."

"And what is that?"

"That I wasn't there to protect her. That I failed to protect her, and I'm the reason that she's like the way she is now."

"Grant," May's voice took a tone of sympathy. "That's your subconscious trying to break you down. You're secretly blaming yourself, and those nightmares are the result. You have to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

Ward tried to smile, but he still couldn't. He couldn't take May's words to heart. "I don't think I can."

"I know you can." May reassured. "I'll leave you here, but I'm still saying you need to rest, do something to take your mind off of her." May disappeared down the hallway.

Ward turned back to Skye, "How can I do any of that when it all feels so cold? I kind of feel like I shouldn't feel a damn thing. It's all so numb. But Skye, is May right? Do I really need rest? _Am I crazy?_"

Ward laughed sadly, "Look at me, talking to somebody that can't even talk back. I am crazy." He turned around and walked off, leaving Skye all by herself for the first time in a while.

* * *

"_Your touch used to be so kind. Your touch used to give me life. I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time. Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all. Don't leave me alone."_

* * *

"Grant!" Skye's consciousness reappeared back in the room about thirty minutes after Ward had left. She stumbled, not know what had just happened.

She panicked and looked around the room. She didn't see Ward. "Grant!" she called out. "Where are you?!"

Skye looked at her hand, remembering that she had disappeared right in front of the agent. "What the Hell was that? Why did I disappear, especially right in front of him?"

She looked to her comatose body, which was still alive. Thoughts swirled around in her head. 'Am I actually dying? Is this the end of me? Am I losing my touch with reality?'

She shook these thoughts out of her head, only one thing mattered. And that one thing was Ward. She dashed out of the room, searching for the agent. **"GRANT!"**

* * *

"_I'm falling in the black, slipping through the cracks. Falling to the depths, can I ever come back? Dreaming of the way it used to be. __**Can you hear me?**__"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. May convinces Ward to rest. Ward reveals that he cannot sleep due to reoccurring nightmares of Skye. May says it's all in his head. Ward falters for a bit and decides to leave the room. And Skye's spirit finally reappears. Will she be able to find Ward? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	13. Chapter 13 (Dead Inside)

**Chapter Thirteen (Dead Inside)**

* * *

_**Lyrics are from 'Dead Inside' by Skillet.**_

* * *

"_To find this love of mine, had to walk through wind and fire. Forever and always."_

* * *

"Coulson."

The older agent looked up to see a grief-numbed Ward. "Grant, you actually decided to come out of that room."

"I guess." Ward mumbled.

Coulson sighed and shifted in the waiting room chair he was in, "It's probably better that you don't stay in that room. Seeing her like that will only make you worse. You need some time away from her."

Ward remained standing, "I feel like something will happen to her while I'm not there. I think I need to be there."

Coulson shook his head, "Grant, nothing is going to happen to her. She'll be fine. But it may be awhile before she wakes. She just needs time, just like you."

"Why do I need time?"

"Well, you haven't been yourself. I know you've probably have already heard that, but you need to hear it again." Coulson tried to explain. "You have trauma that won't go away unless you make it. You keep putting all the blame onto yourself and that is not going to help. You have to push it aside."

"But I can't."

"I know you can. And lighten up your mood at least, try to think positive."

"And how can I when I feel _**dead inside**_?" Ward asked, the numbness visible in his brown eyes. "I can't feel a damn thing."

"I know you can." Coulson said. "Look Grant, I know that you have certain feelings for her, well while you aren't breaking protocol with May."

Ward shifted his gaze from Coulson, embarrassed a little because Coulson had mentioned his and May's relationship.

"Don't let this take those feelings away." Coulson thought for a moment, "Grant, I, um."

"You what?"

"I have a doctor coming to look at you."

"What?!" Ward snapped, his grief turning to anger. "Why do I need a doctor?!"

"Something's causing you to hallucinate, and I want to find out what it is." Coulson replied, trying to prevent another Berserker outburst.

"I wasn't hallucinating." Ward growled through his teeth. "I know I wasn't."

"Even if you weren't, I still want you to get checked out."

"I don't need a doctor, I'm not crazy."

"I'm not saying that you're crazy."

"I know you are!"

"Grant, stop this!"

"Why should I?!"

* * *

"_Hollow hands reach out, for you to touch me now. Forever and always."_

* * *

Coulson blinked, "Why should you what?" he asked, confusion lacing his voice. "I didn't say anything else."

"What?" Ward asked, realizing that it wasn't Coulson who had told him to stop. He turned around and froze. "S-Skye?" he stammered. "You're back?"

Skye smiled, "Yes I am. I don't know what happened, but I'm here."

Coulson frowned, "Grant, are you ok? What are you doing? There is no one here." He rose from his chair.

Skye frowned, "He can't see me, can he?" she asked.

Ward shook his head, "So far, I'm the only one that can. He thinks I'm losing it."

"But you're not, I'm here."

"Try to tell that to Coulson."

"Tell me what?" Coulson asked, approaching the agent. "Grant, you're seeing things again. It's not real."

Ward tried to ignore the agent, "Skye, will you stay?" he asked. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't, I promise. And hopefully I will actually be myself, well I mean in my actual body. And people won't think you're crazy."

"You don't know how much pain I'm in."

"Grant, she isn't there." he heard Coulson say sternly. "Snap out of it." He continued to ignore Coulson.

"I think I know. At least you're not the one that's pretty much a ghost." Skye joked. "I think this is worse."

"I don't know."

Skye tried to put her hand to Ward's face, but she couldn't. Of course, she forgot that she couldn't physically touch anything, not even Ward. "You know how long I've longed to actually be able to do that."

"Why can't you go ahead and wake up?" Ward asked. "Everybody wants you to."

"Grant, I've tried. I can't for some reason. Maybe it's not time yet or something. I really don't know."

Coulson placed a hand on Ward's shoulder, "Ward, snap out of it." he said sternly. "I think you need to see that doctor now."

Ward slapped Coulson's hand off, "I don't need a doctor, I've already told you that." he growled.

"Grant, please." Skye pleaded. "Don't do this."

Ward edged off, just for Skye. But he secretly wanted to slug Coulson in the face.

"Ward, I don't know what to think about you right now." Coulson stated, trying to keep his cool. "But I think you need some time off. Some time to yourself."

"Why?!" Ward snapped. "I don't need it."

"Yes you do."

"Grant!"

"Shut up Skye!"

"Ward, she isn't there!"

"And you shut up too!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"What's going on?" They all turned to see Simmons walk into the room, a SHIELD tablet in her hand.

But then she froze, eyes directed towards the location of Ward and Skye. The tablet fell to the ground with a crash, the screen cracked.

Coulson frowned, "Jemma, what's the matter?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes stayed trained on the same location, fear etched into them.

"Jemma, what is the matter?"

The young lab agent's stomach dropped, "S-Skye?"

* * *

"_Dead inside, my heart and soul flatlines. Put your mouth on mine, and bring me back to life. Dead inside. No other satisfies. My blood runs dry, take my life, save me from this death inside."_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Skye reappears to Ward and Coulson becomes more worried about him. Him and Ward get into an argument, when Simmons walks in. She in frozen in place, and apparently can see Skye. What is going on? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	14. Chapter 14 (Forsaken)

**Chapter Fourteen (Forsaken)**

* * *

_**Lyrics are from 'Forsaken' by Skillet.**_

* * *

"_I recall going madly in love with you. And I remember this. How could I forget?"_

* * *

Coulson stared in disbelief at the young agent, "Jemma, no. Not you too." he almost cried out. He thought one by one, that his agents were losing their minds.

Skye blinked at Simmons, not believing that she could see her. She recently couldn't. How was she now able to?

She took a couple steps towards the biochemist, "Jemma?" she asked. "You can see me?"

Simmons' face was a mixture of fear, sadness, and joy all together. "What, how? This is impossible. How can this be?" she whispered. "Is this real?"

"Jemma, this is real. I don't know why the others can't see me. But it's totally real." Skye replied wholeheartedly.

"Then, that means that Ward isn't hallucinating." Simmons muttered.

Coulson frowned, "Not you too, Jemma. Nobody's there. It's just you and Ward. Nobody else."

Simmons turned to Coulson, "And then why do I see her?" she asked. "And why can Ward see her? This can't be hallucinations."

Ward broke out in manic laughter, "I'm not crazy!" he exclaimed. "I'm not crazy! See Coulson, I'm not the psychopath you think I am!"

Coulson narrowed his eyes, "I never said you were a psychopath."

"Oh, but you acted like it." Ward hissed, his attitude quickly changing.

Simmons looked at the senior agent, "Coulson, he is right. Ever since his outburst, you've treated him like an insane asylum patient. You swore he was crazy when he thought that the world had forsaken him."

Skye stood, listening to the conversation. She wished she could say something, but Coulson wouldn't be able to hear her.

Coulson blinked, realizing his unfair treatment of the agent. He looked at Ward, "Grant, I didn't realize the effects of my actions."

"You should've realized sooner." Ward spat, venom in his words.

"Grant!" Skye snapped, trying to keep the agent from lashing out. But Ward ignored her.

"Look," Coulson said, trying to calm the agent down. "I'm sorry. It's just that all of this mess with Skye has affected my ability to think correctly. It was poor judgment." He gulped, "I didn't know what to think. It's just because I couldn't see her myself. I'm sorry. And I'll leave you two alone with Skye, or whatever." Coulson disappeared out of the seemingly empty waiting room, in a cloud of regret.

* * *

"_Regret is a needle in my neck. It's slowly filling me with poison, spreading to my chest. Take my pain and numb me from this."_

* * *

After Coulson had left, Ward and Simmons turned back to Skye.

"You shouldn't make Coulson feel that bad, Grant." Skye said. "He's already in enough pain."

Ward frowned, "And why should I?" he asked. "He's caused all of this."

"Not all of it. He's not the reason why we're here, is he? No. He made a bad call. He couldn't see me, so he assumed that I wasn't there and you were just hallucinating."

"But what about everything else?"

"Grant, there is nothing else to put on Coulson. You just need to stop. Nothing's wrong with you, even though lately your rage has gotten the best of you I've heard."

Ward gulped realizing all of this and remained silent.

Simmons took this opportunity to finally say something to Skye, "It's good to see you."

Skye smiled, "It's good to see you too, Jemma."

"I just wish that it wasn't like this." Simmons said, gesturing to Skye's current form.

Skye tried to laugh, "I know, not the best way. It's just, for some reason, I can't return to my body. I've tried, thinking that would wake me. Maybe I can't just yet. Or, perhaps, I've lost the connection to my physical body and will stay like this forever."

Simmons didn't know what to say, she looked to the frozen, speechless Ward and then back to Skye. "Don't say that. There is hope, hopefully." She didn't know how to put the words together. "I- I really don't know, honestly. I still feel like all of this is my fault." She was on the verge of tears.

"No, it's not." Skye quickly said. "You did your best. The reason why I made it to the hospital was you. I've made it this far because of you."

Simmons sniffed, "Really?" she asked. "You think so?"

Skye smiled, "Yes, I do."

"Jemma!" A voice called. It was Fitz. "Where are you?"

"Ah," Simmons said, looking towards the hallway.

"Go," Skye said. "I'll be fine. Ward needs me more than anything."

Simmons gave her friend one last smile before taking off to find the Scotsman.

Skye turned back around for Ward, but he was gone. He must've slipped out while she and Simmons were talking. "Grant." she whispered.

She may have restored Simmons' hope, but Ward was still messed up. And she needed to find him before something else happened to him.

* * *

"_Why do I have to beg? When all that's left is a memory. Forsaken."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Coulson apologizes to Ward for everything that has happened, but Ward doesn't accept it. Skye makes Simmons finally realize that it isn't her fault. And Ward disappears again. (Not good with these summaries.) Trying to make the chapters longer, but it's hard for me to. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	15. Chapter 15 (Will it be Soon?)

**Chapter Fifteen (Will it be Soon?)**

* * *

**Wow! Over 80 reviews, 58 favorites, and 100 follows! Thanks!**

* * *

Fitz stopped Simmons in the hallway a little while after she had met up with up. "What was all that about?" he asked. "I heard shouting."

Simmons thought about how to respond. She didn't want to mention Skye just yet, she thought that Fitz would think that she was crazy. "Ah, Ward was at Coulson again."

"Again?" Fitz asked. "Why?"

"Coulson tried to apologize to him for treating him badly lately. You know, for basically calling him crazy and all." Simmons explained.

"And?"

"Ward didn't accept it. That's the basis of it." Simmons sighed. "Coulson's apology was sincere, but I still see why Ward didn't believe it. Coulson labeled him as, basically, crazy with the hallucinations." Simmons faltered on hallucinations.

"Well, wasn't he?" Fitz asked. "He was hallucinating."

"I'm quite not sure about that honestly, Leo." Simmons stated.

Fitz narrowed his eyes, "What do ya' mean?"

"He seemed so, how do I put it, convinced. It's like that she was actually there. It's just that we couldn't see her."

"And you're believing all of this?" Fitz asked. "Really?"

"Do you want the simplest answer?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, I do." Simmons said. "I do think Ward is right."

"Seriously, Jemma? Look, there's no way that all of that was real. Skye is in a coma, and I don't think that her 'spirit' or whatever would be roaming the halls of this hospital."

"Leo, if you can't see something that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." Simmons cut in. "Just think, there's a possibility that he was right. Just don't assume that Grant was wrong just because you couldn't see anything."

"But," Fitz began.

"There you two are." The two lab agents turned to see May coming up behind them.

"May, what's the matter?" Simmons asked.

"Coulson wants me and you two to see him. He wants to talk about something." May replied.

"What about Ward?" Fitz asked. "Where's he at?"

"Nobody knows." May stated. "And I think Ward is the subject of what Coulson wants to say."

* * *

Ward trudged back to the Bus which wasn't too far from the hospital. He went inside and decided to take a shower, he hadn't had one in a while.

He made his way to the Bus' bathroom area. He took off his somewhat sweaty clothes and left them in a careless pile on the floor.

Allowing the water to get hot, he stepped inside the small shower, letting the scalding water wash over him.

Thoughts of what he had previously said to Coulson slapped him in the face. He didn't mean for his words to get out of hand like that, it's just that Ward felt betrayed, forsaken even, by his team. The anger that had built up had shaped his words into weapons.

He felt regret pour into his heart. Placing his hand on the shower wall for support, he suddenly felt weak. The regret hammered him, like Thor's Mjolnir had hit him on the back.

He quickly turned the water off and got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and headed towards his bunk.

Ward quickly slipped clean clothes on. Without giving it another thought, he headed back towards the hospital. He had something to get off of his chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter this time. Didn't decide to use a song this time, couldn't find a good enough one. Simmons tells Fitz that she believes Ward without saying anything about Skye. May says that Coulson wants to see them. Ward is back at the Bus, takes a shower, and the regret hits him. He finally realizes what he said to Coulson and goes off to make himself right. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	16. Chapter 16 (Break the World)

**Chapter Sixteen (Break the World)**

* * *

**Lyrics are from 'Break the World" by Nine Lashes.**

* * *

"_You'd never know this was an empty smile, but then my days have felt like this for quite a while. But no one seems to see it, it's like the whole world keeps passing me by, by, and by."_

* * *

May led Fitzsimmons to where Coulson was at, which was the hospital's cafeteria.

"Coulson, sir, what's the matter?" Simmons asked. "Is everything ok?"

"If you're wanting us to eat in here, I'll pass. The food's is not the best." Fitz joked.

"Leo! This isn't the time or place for joking around!" Simmons scolded.

"Sorry."

Coulson raised his eyebrows, "Now, if that's over, I would like to start. I wanted you here to talk about Ward."

"What about him?" Fitz asked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, once again. He hasn't been seen in the hospital since our little dispute." Coulson explained.

"We haven't seen him." Simmons replied. "We've been walking around the grounds, and I haven't seen him."

Coulson twisted his lip, "Great. I'm worried about him. I told him that I was sorry for everything. But I think my actions are etched too deep into his consciousness."

"I think you didn't consider what your actions would cause." May said. "You never thought what they would actually do to him."

Coulson blinked at May's words, "I know, I didn't think anything through. I was too fast in accusing him of basically being crazy." He sighed, "I really didn't think that it would cause all of this. I was just so blinded by what happened with Skye."

"Phil," May began. "We all were. We didn't expect that something like that would happen to her. We weren't prepared."

She looked to the two lab agents standing beside her and then to Coulson, "The whole situation broke our worlds."

Heavy, uneven breathing and the pounding of fast footsteps broke into their conversation. The team shifted their attention to see Ward running up to them.

"Coulson," he huffed.

Coulson blinked, "Grant?"

* * *

"_I'm trying every night, I lie awake, I face my darkest fear and all these lies that whisper and won't go away."_

* * *

"Grant, what are you doing here?" Coulson asked. "I mean, where were you?"

"I went back to the Bus, mostly to think. I know I was very rash earlier, my anger got the best of me." Ward huffed.

Coulson looked to the younger agent, "Grant, what are you saying?" he asked.

Ward looked at his team members, "I'm saying that I'm sorry, really I am. It's just that I couldn't process everything that was happening and I let my anger take control of me."

They all looked at Ward, not believing his sincerity.

"I-I don't know how to say I'm sorry." Ward stammered. "It's just,"

"Grant, that's good enough." Coulson cut in. "It's not your fault, really. It's mostly mine. Our worlds were broken once Skye got shot. So really the one to blame is Quinn."

"And he's rotting away in a SHIELD prison." Fitz added, hoping to cheer Ward up. "He's got his punishment."

Ward smiled, but it was still kind of empty, "Guys, I'm really sorry."

Simmons smiled, "It's ok." Her smile grew even bigger, "Come here you."

"What? Wait, what the Hell are you doing?!"

Simmons captured the agent in a big hug, "Come on Fitz!" And so Fitz joined in too.

Ward stiffened up in the grip of the two agents, "Guys, cut it out!"

Coulson and May stood off to the side smiling at the group. "Alright guys." Coulson said.

Fitzsimmons let go of Ward. Honestly, Ward felt better from the heartfelt hug from his two teammates, but he still felt empty inside. One part of him was still missing.

* * *

"_Break the world I know. I fear I'll never see the light of day. I need you here and now. Take the pain I hold, It's crying out to be the end of me, but I can't hear the sound."_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward apologizes to the team, Fitzsimmons hugs him, but he still feels empty. Probably only a few chapters left, I don't know how to make it last that much longer. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	17. Chapter 17 (Lights We Burn)

**Chapter Seventeen (Lights We Burn)**

* * *

**Lyrics are from 'Lights we Burn' by Nine Lashes.**

* * *

"_She took a walk and kept her head to the ground. And everything around her, it was tumbling down."_

* * *

Skye treaded down the empty hospital hallways in a veil of fear. Ward had disappeared and she didn't know where he had possibly gone. Even worse, her current form was faltering again and worse than it had before.

There were blanks in her memory where she probably had almost completely disappeared. She didn't know whether she was going back to her body, or she was now dying. That scared her into paranoia.

She wanted to find Ward and the rest of the team before anything could happen. There was that constant fear that she would be gone forever, and she wouldn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

But where were they? There was no clue. They weren't at her room, or near it.

She quickened her pace as her form flickered again. She had to find them. Time probably wasn't on her side.

* * *

"_The veil she hid behind was not as safe and sound as she thought."_

* * *

"The doctors haven't updated on Skye's condition yet. But there hasn't been any change in the past couple of days, so I expect nothing has changed." Coulson said, looking at the team. "Hopefully it will soon change for the better."

Ward was still caught up in a dazed fog, but nowhere as bad as before, "Do they even know when, or if, she will wake up?" he asked. "Or are they just guessing?"

Coulson sighed, "I really don't know. They're saying too many different things at the moment, so there is no definite answer. That's the bad thing though. They know what they are doing, it's just that it's hard to determine when or if a coma patient will wake."

"Great." Ward muttered.

"Ward, she'll be ok." Simmons reassured, even though secretly she wasn't too sure.

"I hope."

May looked at Coulson, "So we just sit in this cafeteria?" she asked.

"I don't know what else to do." Coulson replied. "I'm just,"

But Coulson was interrupted by the scraping of Ward's chair against tile and Ward jumping up. "Grant?" Coulson asked as all eyes turned on the agent.

"Skye?" Ward asked looking towards the entrance of the almost empty cafeteria.

Coulson groaned, "Not this again." But he spoke too soon.

Both Fitz and May stood as well, looking towards the doors. Both had wide-eyed gazes.

"_Skye?_" both May and Fitz asked.

Coulson couldn't believe that both of them were not seeing Skye but, "What in the world?" he asked, looking in the same direction. "Skye. Damn, Ward was right."

"God, she's back." Simmons whispered.

Skye came up to her teammates, "So you now all can see me?" she asked, smiling. "I guess you now don't think that Grant's crazy anymore, do you?" That was directed towards Coulson.

"I-I." Coulson stammered. "How?"

"Again, I don't know." Skye replied. "I'm just glad that you all can talk to me again." She was hiding the fact that her form was disappearing and she might actually die. "I bet you're glad though."

"We all thought that you were being hallucinated by Ward. I'd never thought that it was all real." Fitz said, awestruck. "I'd never."

"But I am."

"Well, we can unlabel Ward as crazy." May said.

Skye smiled at May, getting an unexpected smile back.

"Ward, you're in the clear." Coulson said.

"Finally." Ward replied sarcastically. "It's about time that you realize that I'm not crazy. She was real all along."

Skye smiled as she watched the two agents bicker, along with Fitz trying to butt in and Simmons trying to hold him back. But she saw her hand flicker in and out. She hid it behind her, hiding it from the team. She didn't want to spoil the moment with bad news.

* * *

"_You were there while she was starting to drown. She disappeared as all the waters abounded. Standing by, you watched and fed your hurt with a frown. _

_Well bravo, bravo."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. All of the team is finally able to see Skye, but she is disappearing, and probably for good this time. How much time does she have before she goes? Will she wake to her physical body, or will she die, leaving the team behind? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	18. Chapter 18 (Fire and Fury)

**Chapter Eighteen (Fire and Fury)**

* * *

**Lyrics are from 'Fire and Fury' by Skillet**

* * *

"_Every brick and every stone of the world we made will come undone if I, if I can't feel you here with me."_

* * *

Skye smiled as she felt the love pour from her teammates. She couldn't believe how much they had missed her. She knew how much Ward and Simmons did, but not the others.

"I still would have never thought that something like this would've happened." Coulson said. "It's unbelievable. Simmons do you know what this could be?"

Simmons shook her head, "No clue. There are such things as out of body experiences where the person sees everything that is happening around them while unconscious. But this, this is strange. It's like her whole consciousness is out of her body and we can see it, but I don't know how." she explained. "It's supernatural."

"She's a ghost." Fitz blatantly stated. "She's a ghost."

May glared at the engineer, "She's not a ghost. She isn't dead, there is no way that she could be a ghost."

"Well I was just saying." Fitz grumbled.

"Leo!" Simmons scolded once again.

"Never mind that," Coulson interrupted before it could spiral into an argument. "Let's just be glad that we can talk to her."

Skye spoke up, "What are the doctors saying about me?" she asked, her hand fading in and out again. "What do they say?"

Coulson sighed, "They're not really giving a straight answer to us. They don't know when or if you will ever wake up. There was too much brain damage they say. They don't know how that will affect you since you're still in a coma. So they don't really know."

"They're not really good doctors are they?" Ward asked, grumbling.

Simmons looked at the agent, "No, they are some of the best doctors in the country, if not the world. It's just hard to determine when a comatose patient will wake up."

"Still,"

"You'll wake up, Skye. I just know it." Coulson said, smiling.

"Yeah it's just," Skye began, but suddenly her whole imaged flickered interrupting her mid-sentence.

The team's eyes widened in complete fear.

Ward stepped back a little, "No, not this again." he whispered. "Not this again."

Skye blinked, looking at her scared teammates, "Guys, I-I." She didn't know what to say.

"Skye, what was that?" Coulson asked, panic edging his voice. "What just happened?"

"Not this again!" Ward wailed.

* * *

"_In my sleep, I call your name, but when I wake I need to touch your face. Cause I, I need to feel you here with me. You can stop the aching because you're the one I need."_

* * *

Fear masked Skye's face, "I-I-I." she stammered. "This has been happening recently."

"Recently?!" Ward snapped. "How about a few days ago when that happened right in front of me?!"

"I don't know."

"Skye, what is happening to you?' Coulson asked again.

"I'm not completely sure." Skye replied. "I'm either going back to my body. Or, or I'm dying."

"Dying?" Simmons asked, her voice cracking.

"That's all I can think of." Skye's image faltered again, but even worse this time. She probably only had a couple of minutes left.

"But you can't!" Fitz exclaimed.

"I don't want to, Leo." Skye said, trembling. "But it's evitable, I'm going to disappear."

"Skye," May said, grief lacing her voice. "You know that we need you."

Skye took in May's kind words, "You do?" she asked.

"Yes, we all do. You've changed our lives." May looked to Ward, who was as still as a statue. "But I think he needs you the most.

Coulson blinked out the oncoming tears out of his eyes, "Skye don't leave us, we've already thought that we lost you. We don't need to go through that pain again."

"I wish I could stay." Skye flickered again. "But I don't think I can."

Ward numbly walked up to Skye, "So, is this actually goodbye?" he asked.

"Grant, there's the possibility that I'm just going back to my body." Skye replied, trying to comfort the grieving agent.

"Or you're dying."

"Grant, don't."

Ward reached out his hand to Skye, but like always it simply passed through her. "Skye, I don't want you to go. Not like this again."

Skye tried to place her non-physical hand on Ward's shoulder, "I don't know how this will end, I really don't."

The rest of the team stood around the two, trying to hold back the tears.

Ward's lip quivered, "I don't want you to leave. It's just that I-I," he didn't know what to say.

"You what?" Skye asked, form flickering again.

Ward took a deep breath, "It's just that," He gulped, "I-I love you."

Skye almost cried, "Oh Grant," She wanted to hug him but she couldn't, not in her current form. She faltered again, disappearing for a few seconds.

Ward stepped back, "No, not now."

"Skye?" Coulson asked.

Skye sighed, knowing that her time like this was up, "Guys, I'm sorry. But, I-I have to go. I really don't know if this is goodbye, but I'll say it anyway. It's been nice being with you guys. Grant," She looked towards Ward, "I love you too."

The team looked to their teammate, their friend. Skye's image was now transparent, she didn't have long.

Skye looked around to each of her teammates, "Jemma, Leo, May, Coulson." she said, nodding to each of them. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Skye," Coulson said, tears in his eyes, "Please."

Simmons fell into the comfort of Fitz's arms, sobbing. Even May had tears running down her cheeks. Ward stood still, a glazed look in his eyes.

Skye smiled, "Bye." Her image flickered once more.

Ward suddenly ran forward reaching for Skye, but it was too late. She flickered again and disappeared totally. "S-Skye?" he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Coulson closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. Skye was gone and most likely for good this time.

* * *

"_I will burn, I will burn for you. With fire and fury, fire and fury. My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you. Your love burns within me, me fire and fury."_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So, that happened. Skye reveals that she's disappearing to the team. Ward tells her that he loves her. She says her goodbyes to the team, telling Ward that she loves him too. She then fades away. (NOT GOOD WITH THIS SUMMARY.) Is she completely gone? Or is she still alive, waiting to be found by the team? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	19. Chapter 19 (Love Me Now)

**Chapter Nineteen (Love Me Now)**

* * *

**Lyrics are from 'Love Me Now' by Nine Lashes.**

* * *

"_Here I am where no one found the way in brick and stone, this place in me. The cold has taught me to close my heart or suffer. But lost at home is strange to me."_

* * *

"She's gone." Fitz muttered. "Skye's gone."

Coulson gulped, still not believing what had just taken place. "No, she can't be. She can't be gone, not like this."

Ward stood motionless in the spot where Skye had disappeared; he didn't want to ever move.

"What do we do now?" Simmons asked.

"She can't be gone." Coulson stated again, "Not like this. She still has to be alive."

May looked up, "Her body,"

"What?" Coulson asked.

"Her body. She still could be alive. We need to check her body."

Coulson blinked, "You're right." Newfound hope filled his voice. "We need to go check her body. She isn't gone!"

Just then, the doctor responsible for taking care of Skye walked quickly into the room and over to them, urgency on his face.

Coulson heart stopped. What could this be about? "Doctor? What's the matter?" he asked. "Is there a problem?"

The doctor sighed, "It's Skye." he replied.

The team's faces froze, prepared for the worse news possible.

Coulson gulped, "W-What about her?" he stammered. "I-Is she ok? What's the matter?"

"Now, I don't think it's bad." the doctor replied. "Her body has been giving a good response all of a sudden. Her breathing rate and heart rate has increased. Even her brain activity as well. I think she may be waking up. The conditions are right."

Coulson blinked, looking around at his team who had utter relief on their faces. Even Ward, who had just been in a frozen state. "She's waking up?" he asked. "She is?"

The doctor shook his head, "That's what I think. It could be soon or a couple of days. I think it would be good for her for one of you to be in there when she wakes."

Coulson couldn't believe it. Without saying another word to the doctor, he started running for Skye's room, and the team followed.

The doctor frowned, "I said only one!"

* * *

"_And I feel so alone and I need someone. Are you out there? If you hear me, listen close. I'm sorry, I never meant to lock you out."_

* * *

The team quickly approached Skye's room, only to be stopped by a bright glow illuminating the entire hallway coming from Skye's room.

"What the hell?" Coulson asked, shielding his eyes. "What in the world was that?" he asked, once the glow had subsided.

"A light?" Simmons asked. "And unnatural at that."

"Yeah," Fitz stated. "That wasn't a natural light. It came from no normal source."

"Then why did it come from Skye's room?" May asked.

The two scientists shook their heads.

"What's going on?" Ward asked, fear lacing his voice. "Why did it come from Skye's room? What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know." Coulson replied. He looked to his agents, "But we need to find out what it was."

They hurried to the room, led by a frantic Ward, "Skye!"

* * *

"_I hear your voice calling, but how could you love me now? And I'd rip my world down to follow the sound. Could you love me now? Are you out there? Could you love me now? Are you out there?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Only two to three chapters left. Short chapter this time, but the next one will be much longer I promise. Good news is delivered about Skye, the team rushes to her room and sees a bright light. What is this light? And is Skye really waking up? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	20. Chapter 20 (Finally)

**Chapter Twenty (Finally) **

The team rushed into the room, only to see Skye still asleep in the bed. The steady beeping of the heart monitor told them that she was still alive and holding steady. But they didn't notice that Skye's skin had a little bit of color in it.

Coulson breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God, she's still alive. She just hasn't woken up yet."

You could see the worry wash itself off of the agent's face. Ward seemed to be the most relieved. Fitzsimmons smiled at each other and May sighed in relief as well.

They watched the slow rise and fall of Skye's chest. She was alive and they were very much relieved. They had almost lost her and they were thankful that they hadn't.

"Excuse me." They turned to see the doctor make his way into the room. "I know that you're all relieved, but we do have our limits on the number of people allowed in the rooms."

Coulson looked around the room, including him and the doctor there were six people in the room excluding Skye. "Sorry." Coulson apologized. "As soon as we heard the news, we were rushed. We didn't hear you say only one person."

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement, "I understand. I would allow you all to be in here since this is a pretty big room. But if one of the higher ups knew this, I would get into some serious trouble."

"I see." Coulson said. He turned back to his team, "Sorry guys, we can't all be in here. Only one other person can be in here."

"That sucks." Fitz said, immediately being nudged in the shoulder by Simmons to tell him to stop.

"Coulson," May started to say. "I think you need to be the one in here. You're in charge of us."

Coulson sighed, "I don't know. I know we all want to be in here, but rules are most definitely rules. I know I need to be in here, but I think Ward deserves to be in here."

Ward's head perked up, "I do?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Coulson replied. "And I think that Skye would love it if you were the first face that she saw after being in a coma for over a week."

"You think?"

"Yes."

But before they could go any further, the sound of raspy, violent coughing came to their attention. Their heads whipped around to see Skye's body jerking from the violent coughing. Ward and the doctor rushed over.

After the coughing subsided, Skye's eyes weakly fluttered open, "Grant?" she rasped. "Is that you?"

A big, ridiculous smile filled the specialist's face, "Yes, Skye. It is me." he replied.

The doctor turned to face the team, "I know you want to say your greetings, but out, out, out! I need to check her vitals. You can come back in after a while." he exclaimed, shooing away the team.

They all went out grumbling. At least Skye was awake.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, the doctor let the team back inside the room. "She's completely fine." he said before coming into the room. "She's healing fine. She will need some physical therapy to help her recover from the wounds and from being in a coma for over a week. But she's completely fine."

They smiled and went inside the room. The doctor had Skye propped up in the bed and an IV hooked to her that was feeding her nutrients. Even though she was awake and alive, she did look very weak.

She smiled at her teammates, "Hey guys." she rasped.

Coulson smiled at the young agent, "Don't ever scare us like that again." he joked.

"I second that." Fitz piped up.

"Third." That was Simmons.

"Fourth." That was May.

Skye weakly laughed, "I promise I won't. What exactly happened again?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Ward asked.

"Not really."

Coulson sighed and explained what had happened to her, leaving out the past week's ordeal.

Skye frowned, "Where is Quinn now?" she asked.

"Rotting in a SHIELD cell." Fitz said. "Where he should be."

"Good." Skye said. "You stayed here the whole time?"

"Yes, we all did." May replied. "We were all worried. But I think Coulson and Ward were the worst."

Skye blinked, "You were?"

Coulson sighed, "Yes. But I think Ward was the worst."

"Grant?" she asked, looking to the tall agent standing beside her. "Is that true?"

"Yes. There were some, uh, problems. But everything is completely fine now." Ward replied.

"Problems?"

"He punched me in the face." Fitz added. "And went into a rage."

"Grant, really?" Skye asked. "You did all of that?"

Ward was embarrassed, "I-I, yes. I let my anger get the best of me. It wasn't pretty."

"You've got to control that anger." Skye smiled. "But that shows that you cared about me."

"Skye, not just me. We all care about you." Ward responded. "You had us all worried to death."

Skye smiled at her friends, "That's great to hear. And I promise that I won't ever do that again."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. I know this should've been longer but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Only one chapter left. Skye finally wakes up. That's all I have to say and I don't know what else to say. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	21. Chapter 21 (Finale)

**Chapter Twenty-One (Finale)**

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

(Two Weeks Later in SHIELD Rehab.)

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Ward called to Skye, who was on the other side of the room with a SHIELD physical therapist.

"No. Is there something that I should remember?" she asked, getting onto a treadmill. "Because I remember nothing."

"No," Ward said, disappointed. "I was just wondering if you could recall anything."

"Well I don't." she smiled, almost tripping as the physical therapist started up the machine.

Ward sighed. After everything that had happened at the hospital a few weeks ago, Skye remembered none of it. So much had happened, and somehow her memory was wiped clean of all of it.

After Skye had woken up, she had stayed in the hospital a few more days to get her strength up. A about a week later, the doctors had sent her to rehab to recuperate after the injury and coma.

She was doing pretty well, only with a little bit of complaining. Ward was impressed with the agent. Every now and then she had fits of pain, but that was about it.

Ward watched as Skye finished on the treadmill and walked over to him, "Still," she began. "What should I be remembering?" she asked once more. "Is it really that important?"

Ward shook his head, "No, it really isn't that important." he lied. "Like I said, I was just wondering."

Skye elbowed him in the side, "C'mon, Grant." she teased. "What is it? I think that you're lying to me. Tell me."

Ward thought for a minute, "I'll tell you later, it's kind of a long story."

Skye smiled, "So there is something that I should know!" she playfully exclaimed. "What are you hiding from me?"

Ward rolled his eyes at her, "Aren't you doing something?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm done for today." Skye replied. "I forgot."

"How do you," Ward began. "Never mind. Go get cleaned up and we can head back to the Bus."

Skye made a face at her SO, "Fine."

* * *

Ward had only waited about thirty minutes for Skye to come back cleaned up. "Are you done?" he asked. "We've been here all morning."

"Yes I'm done, Mr. Impatient." Skye teased.

"Would you stop with the strange nicknames?" Ward asked. "And I'm not impatient, it's just that Coulson probably thought that we would be back to the Bus by now."

"I can't help that rehab today took longer than expected." Skye retorted. "They decided to do some extra, but painful, exercises."

"They'll get easier, you've just started. Recovering from an injury like that isn't the easiest thing in the world to do." Ward replied. "It'll get better sooner or later. Now, come on. Coulson's expecting us back at any moment."

"Alright then."

* * *

Ward pulled the SUV up the Bus' cargo ramp. He got out and went over to Skye's side and opened the door. He carefully helped her get out.

"You know that you don't have to help me get out of the car, Grant." Skye said.

"You're still weak getting around." Ward replied. "Don't need you falling getting out of the car."

"Fine." Skye grumbled. "And I guess that you're going to help me up the stairs too. Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Now come on. We've kept them waiting long enough, let's go." Ward replied, getting irritated with the agent.

"Alright then." Skye responded as Ward slipped his arm around her to help her up the spiral stairs.

They got up and into the lounge where the rest of the team was waiting. Coulson met them, "How was rehab?" he asked.

"She talks a lot." Ward replied.

"Not you, Grant. And you already knew that." Coulson responded.

"She does."

"Ok. It was fine. Slightly a little bit more painful because they gratefully decided to add more exercises to my routine." Skye said. "Actually, it wasn't fun."

"Get used to it." Coulson smiled. "You've got a couple more weeks at it until you're clear."

"Great." Skye groaned.

Coulson laughed, "You'll be fine. C'mon, Fitzsimmons has something waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Please don't tell me that Fitz attempted to cook again." Skye stated. "Last time May had to put out a small fire."

"I heard that!" Fitz exclaimed.

They got into the kitchen where Fitzsimmons and May were standing in front of something.

"What is it?" Skye asked. "And May's in it too?"

Coulson nodded to the three agents and they stepped away, revealing a fair-sized cake. It was nothing too fancy.

Skye smiled, "Is this for me?" she asked.

"Yes." Fitz replied. "And for your information, I baked it."

May rolled her eyes, "Me and Simmons helped."

"That makes me feel better about the cake." Skye joked.

"Don't be mean to the monkey." Ward said, smiling.

"Hey!" Fitz exclaimed.

Coulson laughed, "Now cut it out and lets dig into that cake."

Skye smiled seeing all of her friends together as Coulson and Ward got the cake ready to eat. It was unbelievable to her how much they had grown together after she had gotten shot. The relationships amongst the team member had definitely grown a lot stronger.

She sat down in the lounge with her piece of cake next to Ward. Biting into her cake, she hoped that this would never end.

* * *

-END-

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. I made the final chapter more playful than the others. It was the light in the crazy mess that this story was. I hoped you enjoyed this story and please review! (Now I just need another idea for a big storyline for AoS, I've got one in mind. Let's just say it involves Skye going on the run from some evil.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
